1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to key caddy devices. More particularly, it concerns such devices comprising a combination of a key ring with a pocket-size case housing a folded road map or other folded sheet bearing text in a manner allowing the user of the device to conveniently access the text when the need to do so may occur.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Key rings designed to store one or more keys frequently have attached thereto a fob, a tag, an ornament or similar item for identification, or other purpose. The present invention utilizes such known concept of attaching items in addition to keys to key rings in a unique way to provide new key caddy devices to provide key users a source of information, instruction or the like related to the utilization of a key attached to the device.